Gregg and Kalir
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: While biking through the streets of Possum Springs on route for his planned meeting at Food Donkey, Crown Prince Kyan Kalir collided with someone by complete accident. What surprises him more is that the one that he collided with was Greggory Lee himself. What would be the next scenes between the two? Find out more in this very chill NITW fanfic story. Rated T for language.


As the sun shines throughout Possum Springs, Crown Prince Kyan Kalir was biking through the streets of the town. Biking on the side of the streets so that he could avoid the oncoming traffic of cars and other vehicles that were moving along back and forth, Kalir was just heading the warehouse located at the edge of the town. The wolf-dog will be heading there since he had a planned meeting with someone that he just met from a few weeks earlier.

While zooming through the streets in high speed, Kalir began to look on the buildings from his left and right sides. From everywhere that he looked, he could see the old buildings that were still standing. He also saw some new buildings and construction sites along the way too. Ever since he completed his father's quest in colonizing Possum Springs, the once flagging town eventually transformed into a bustling suburb of such opportunities.

Kalir kept on looking around his surroundings when he realized that he wasn't paying attention on the road. As he looked forward, the canine saw a fox riding a bicycle. He immediately yelled in shock.

'Look out!'

The Keranian wolf-dog tried to stop his bicycle by breaking on its brakes hard but it was too late. The momentum carried on and Kalir collided the other bike by its front wheel. Both the fox collapsed onto the concrete paving while Kalir was ejected by the force of the collision and landed on the ground with a distinctly painful thud. After that moment, he groaned.

'Damn. Now that hurts.'

The canine slowly and painfully stood up and checked himself for injuries. Surprising, he only gained some cuts and grazes as well with a few bruises on his elbows. He then looked back and approached to the fox that he collided.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I...I wasn't paying attention on the road.'

'Hey! Your biking sucks, man!'

As the fox stood up, Kalir gasped.

'Gregg?'

'K-Kalir?'

The Crown Prince was surprised as Gregg looked back at him.

'Holy shit! I...I didn't know that it was you, Gregg!'

'You think.'

Kalir immediately dusted off Gregg's jacket with his own paw.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'No. I'm not hurt at all but you made me collapse onto the paving after you hit me.'

'I'm so sorry about that, dude. I wasn't focused on where am I going.'

'Nah. It's fine. Just be more careful next time, okay?'

Kalir nodded. He then noticed Gregg picking up a old Picklehaube from the ground. The Keranian wolf-dog patted his head and discovered that he lost his own headgear.

'Oh my. Where did my helmet go?'

He looked around and saw his own Picklehaube near to a patch of grass. Kalir picked it up and when looked back, Gregg's eyes widened up.

'Hey, Kalir. Is that yours?'

'Uhh...Yeah, Gregg. This one's mine alright. Why?'

The fox chuckled.

'We're both have the same helmets.'

'I could see that too.'

Both Kalir and Gregg laughed with one another as they wore their Picklehaubes back.

'Hey, Gregg.'

'Hmm?'

'Is your bike's okay?'

'Hang on, dude.'

The fox checked his bicycle. Apart from a few dents on its front wheel, his bike was still intact with minimal damage.

'My bike is still okay, Kalir. Just a few dents on the wheel. That's all.'

'Oh. That's good to hear. I thought I hit you by the pedals. Your bike will not going have its electric motor working properly if that happens.'

'No, Kalir. You didn't hit me by the pedals and you hit me in the wheel instead. Good thing that I could still move this thing.'

'Yep.'

Gregg cleared his throat.

'Anyway, where are you heading in such a rush?'

'Oh. I have a planned meeting with someone, Gregg.'

'With whom?'

'With a crocodile by the name of Steve or something, I think.'

Gregg perked.

'Oh! You mean Steve Scriggins?'

'Yeah. That's the one.'

'I see.'

Kalir nodded.

'I'll be meeting up with him at Food Donkey because Steve got something interesting that I wanted to exchange with.'

The fox chuckled with smirk.

'Sounds intriguing there. Can I come with you?'

'Why would like to join with me, Gregg?'

'I wanted to see Steve and visit Food Donkey again.'

Kalir chuckles and he rubbed his paws in content agreement.

'Alright, then.'

The Crown Prince approached to his bike and he rode on it again. Gregg tailed him from behind.

'Okay, Gregg. Follow me. We'll heading to Food Donkey right now.'

Gregg smirked.

'You got it, man!'

'Alright.'

Both Kalir and Gregg then started biking on route to Food Donkey.


End file.
